


My Hero Hated Me

by L0liL0la



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama & Romance, Multi, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0liL0la/pseuds/L0liL0la
Summary: A modern romance starring Zelda, daughter of the former Mayor in the city of New hyrule. What will happen when she meets a rude boy who speaks solely with his eyes and body?
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

I've never been anything more than an average girl hoping to scrape by in this thing called, "life." Though my father is the man that ran the city of New Hyrule, people don't seem to even know that I exist. Not that I mind it. I quite enjoy the peace and quiet the isolation gives me.

Since I was young, life has never been easy for me. My mother passed from leukemia when I turned seven, which caused my father to have to take care of me on his own. Not once did he think about re-marrying, and not once did he fail as a parent to his tomboy-ish child.

When Mom left this world, she took a piece of my Dad with her. He lost his job as a result, and forced himself to get a job working in a cubicle a couple of months later. From that point on, he has always made sure to show the brightest smile in the town. Though he does, I know just how fake it really is. After all, he's never been good at lying.

"Dad, I'm going out for sushi with Impa. I'll be back right after so we can play that new board game you bought," I tell my father as I head down stairs to the front door. He turns to me and grins, trying to hide how tired he is.

"Alright, Princess. Hopefully I'll get done before you're back," he responds. "Have fun!" With that, he gets back to filing tax returns.

I grab my sky blue fleece off the coat rack and walk out, making sure to shut the door behind me. Then, I pull out my phone and call Impa to find out if she's even coming.

"Hey, Z. What's up?" Impa asks right away.

"Hey, Hun! We still on for sushi? I know your mind has been kinda elsewhere right now," I state.

Impa sighs into her phone and I can sense her shaking her head at me, "I've told you, I'm fine. Really. I wouldn't miss having sushi with you for the world."

From a young age, Impa has always had problems with talking about what's on her mind. I used to push her to tell me what was wrong, which ultimately just made her furious with me. She'd shut herself away for hours, and in more serious cases, weeks. Now I know better than to force her to talk to me, and I can understand whenever she wants a subject to be dropped.

"Alright, alright," I chuckle softly. "Meet me at our usual?" I ask, checking with Impa.

"Sure thing, Z," she responds before hanging up.

Slipping my phone into the back right pocket of my torn skinny jeans, I shove off so I can go meet up with my best friend. While I walk down the sidewalk, I take in the sights that I had practically memorized by the time I was four. The willow tree in front of Mr. Sidon's iron fence. Ms. Marin's little angel bird bath. Even the cloudy skies above me make me feel nostalgic.

Within five short minutes, the town square is in sight. Although I'm still about half a mile away and the city is bustling with people, I can spot Impa through the whole crowd. Her silver hair shines in the sunlight like nothing I've ever seen. Not to mention she's the tallest woman I've had the pleasure of meeting, coming in at nearly six feet. Gosh, this all makes me sound like I have a crush on her doesn't it?

As I approach the fountain at the center of the plaza, Impa waves to me ands runs in my direction. Quickly, I tie my fleece that's draped on my arm around my waist. Just in time for Impa to essentially glomp me. I keep my balance and squeeze my best friend as tight as I possibly can after her almost successful tackle. I think I even hear her wheeze a bit from my hug. Or maybe that was me.

Impa lifts me up off of the ground and laughs with that great belly laugh of hers, "Z! It's been too long!" she exclaims while spinning around with me still in her strong arms.

"It's only been a couple of weeks!" I giggle back as she sets me down. I gaze up into her ruby irises with my emerald green ones, my smile only growing when I see hers. "How was your spring break? How's the family?"

"Oh it was wonderful and so are they. My mother still insists on shoving food down my throat though," Impa chuckles.

At the mention of her mother, my heart drops as I suddenly yearn for my own. I feel my face droop a little, but I keep a smile. Impa and I both know how fake it is though. Like father, like daughter I guess.

Impa frowns and her posture changes to look like that of a guilty puppy, "I'm sorry, Z. I always forget how hard it is on you. Especially around this time of year. I'll try to be more careful with what I say."

"No, it isn't your fault Impa. Don't worry about me. I'll be okay," I tell her. I just can't stand to see her like this. Maybe today of all times wasn't the best day to go out, but I've really been wanting to see Impa. We've been dying to hang out since before the break even started. "Come on. Let's go enjoy ourselves," I say with a real grin on my face.

"Sure thing, boss," Impa teases. She knows that I don't like to be called that, but at least she's in a better mood now.

Extending my hand out to Impa, she takes it and walks at my pace. We turn right and stop at a traffic light, making sure to press the walk button so we can cross the busy intersection.

Behind me I hear a woman scoff before saying, "Look at them. Do they really have to announce themselves to the world? Keep it in the bedroom."

Impa clamps her fingers around my hand harder and hangs her head in shame as though she had done something wrong. Back in high school, Impa had bravely come out to me and told only me that personal piece of information that she was too scared to tell anyone. For someone to decide just throw out an insult like that pissed me off to the max.

I glare over my shoulder at the woman and watch her cower a bit, as if I'll do something. She's obviously one of those people that can dish it out, but can't take it. Her husband's face turns a dark red. I see him mouth, "I'm sorry," to me before I face forwards again.

After reaching the restaurant, I hug Impa close to comfort her. "I'm so sorry that she said that. I should've stood up for you, but I just couldn't think of a good comeback. Don't let people like that get you down."

Impa simply smiles down at me and hugs me back, letting me know that it's alright. "You don't have to apologize for something that isn't your fault. I appreciate you wanting to help me though. Thank you for making me feel better."

"Of course. What are friends for?"


	2. Chapter 2

After my wholesome moment with Impa the two of us walk in, ready to dig into some grub.

"Let's go get a table in the back. The AC is much better there," Impa suggests.

"Sure thing," I agree. We walk to the only table left in the back of the restaurant and sit down across from each other. Silence settles between us as we look over our menus to find out what we might want. Once I determine what I'd like to order, I place the menu off to the side and hum to myself while I look down at the table. The sounds of people conversing fill the room, making it lively and inviting. I pull my phone out of my back pocket and scroll through social media as I wait for Impa to finish looking through the many options. 

As soon as she places the menu down, a slender looking man with freckles walks over to greet us and ask for our orders.

I gesture for Impa to go first and she thanks me with a simple head nod. "I'll have the tempura roll platter and a coconut bubble tea, please and thank you."

The young man scribbles the order onto his notepad and looks back up from it to gaze down at Impa. "We unfortunately don't carry real coconut here, but we have a nice artificial coconut powder if you're alright with that. We mix it with our local Lon Lon Milk to give it the same sweet flavor that real coconut has if that makes it any better," He explains, obviously hating to break the news to her.

Impa thinks for a moment and reluctantly agrees. "I suppose I could try. No harm in it, right?"

The thought of Lon Lon milk sounds good, and I pipe in with a smile, "I'll have the same thing as her."

"Okay! So that's two tempura rolls and two Lon Lon Milk's with coconut flavoring?" The man asks to confirm our orders.

"Yep!" Impa and I both respond simultaneously. 

"Alrighty. I will be out with your orders shortly! Hope you two have a wonderful day and enjoy your meals," The boy says politely.

"You too!" I blurt out before turning beet red. "Oh, I mean, the part about having a good day- not the meal-" I had started to say, but he already walked away smiling and shaking his head. "Oh well. He smiled at least."

After the boy had walked away, Impa and I became rather quiet. The silence was absolutely too much to bear, so I just had to break it. "Impa? Are you sure you're okay? I don't wanna push you to tell me what it is, because I know how it makes you feel...but I still wanna be sure that you know you can count on me to be here for you."

"Even though you won't be able to count on me being here for you," Impa mumbles under her breath. It was a wonder how I even managed to make out her words with all the noise surrounding us.

"What? What do you mean by that?" I ask, trying to hide the panic in my voice.

Impa looks up at me and opens her mouth before shutting it again. "Nothing. It's nothing."

"It's not nothing. What do you mean you won't be here for me? Impa...are you dying?" I interrogate her, my breath getting trapped in my chest.

"What? No!" She quickly says, helping me to calm down a bit, but not enough just yet. "I...It's hard to talk about. Let's just focus on having fun, okay? I don't wanna ruin anything. I'm sorry for seeming so down. Can we talk about it later though?" Her eyes sparkle as she pleads with me to not bring up the topic anymore.

I bite the inside of my cheek slightly and let out an aggravated sigh. "Fine, but you better actually tell me later. And I don't mean a week later. I'm only giving you a couple days. If you don't tell me by that time...I'll uh... take your snake. I'll keep him all to myself!" I threaten, doing my best maniacal laugh. 

"Not Volga! He's such a good noodle!" Impa cries out before letting out a small fit of laughter, causing me to laugh along as well.

Soon, we settle down again and are able to act naturally just as before. In all honesty, it probably wasn't healthy, but it was how we had always coped. If it works, what's so bad about it?

Minutes pass by, and eventually Impa's eyes light up, indicating that food was on its way. The same man from before places our food and drinks on the table with a grin. "There you are! Again, hope you two enjoy. Please don't hesitate to let me know if you need anything." With that, he walks off and we dig in.

When we finish our food, we split the bill and Impa offers that we go back to her place to watch a movie of some sort. Feeling that we hadn't spent enough time together recently and knowing how down in the dumps she already was, how could I refuse? Well I'll tell you how.

As soon as Impa and I get ready to leave, I feel my phone buzz. My brow furrows as I ponder who could possibly be trying to contact me at this hour. Pulling it out of my pocket to check the caller ID, I groan audibly and turn to Impa. "It's Jolene."

Impa rolls her eyes. Not at me, but at the woman who was currently waiting for me to pick up the phone. "Guess that's a no go on the movie, huh?" She says, clearly annoyed with my boss' timing.

"Seems so. I'm gonna take this. We can walk home together after. Sound okay?"

"Mm." Impa nods before walking outside ahead of me.

I answer the call and am immediately greeted by a screaming woman. "Why didn't you pick up sooner? Learn how to answer your phone!"

"Yes, Ma'am." I say into the receiver as I gather up my belongings.

I hear Jolene yell incoherent nonsense to me over the phone, but I'm too focused on getting out of the restaurant so that I won't bother anyone. It was close to closing time anyways, so I didn't want the staff to have to wait for me for a stupid phone call.

Just as I'm making my way past the last couple of tables, Jolene shouts into my ear and hangs up abruptly, making me lose my focus. I stop in the middle of the walkway and stare down at my phone in disbelief. At the same time, a man walking forwards collides with me, sending a tray of sushi flying into a table full of some very kind looking people. Once I regain my sense of balance, I brush my clothes off and turn to the table. I bow my head and apologize profusely for my irrational actions. They shrug it off, as no one was hit by the plate and there was very little splatter onto clothing. Unfortunately the sushi that would have to be cleaned up was around thirty pieces for the family.

Realizing that I hadn't apologized to the other victim of my amazing fail, I turn around to make sure that the man I had full on run over was okay. "Sir, are you alright?" I start to say, but quickly trail off as I find myself staring at the young man in front of me. His hair was a messy dirty blond, and his earlobes were pierced with small blue metallic hoops. My eyes stopped on his and I felt myself shrink in his presence. His irises were sapphire, but the way he looked at me was a look of pure hatred, making his inner eye color appear almost red. It was like I was gazing into a beautiful vast ocean that somehow contained a blazing fire.

Tearing my gaze away from his, I go to help pick up the mess I made. "I'm extremely sorry. I was just so distracted that I-" I begin saying, but am stopped when I feel a firm grip around my wrist.

Spinning around, I'm once again face to face with the man. This time, his eyes scream to me, "Get out."


End file.
